1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an information distribution apparatus, an information distribution system, an information distribution method, and an information distribution program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a signage system which displays an image including various kinds of information by a display unit, a projector, etc. is used increasingly widely. In particular, it is known that utilizing a signage system to distribute and display advertisements or announcements is effective.
Also in a case of a computer-integrated electronic device, such as an image forming apparatus, the utilization of a signage system not only for providing fundamental functions but also for providing a user with a certain type of information is proposed. For example, there is proposed an image forming apparatus which is adapted to display use situations of inexpensive printing modes, such as a duplex mode and an aggregate mode, for every user at a time of login in order to promote cost saving to visitors. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-161023.
When providing content, such as an advertisement, to an electronic device, it is requested that the content is useful for a user and an effect of the content appropriate for the provider side can be obtained.
However, according to the related art, the content generated according to the provider's own standard is merely displayed on the electronic device. There is a problem that the content which some users do not want to vie is provided to the electronic device against the viewer's will.
Moreover, the effect of the content is completed when the content is displayed on the electronic device. There is no contribution to generation of content aimed at a higher effect.